NUESTRO DESTINO
by charly-kun
Summary: Se han preguntado algunas vez si la persona con la que compratimos nuestras vidas a sido predestinada desde antes que nacieramos, como si fuese nuestro destino el estar juntos? Descubre porque a pesar de las dificultades siempre estan juntos...
1. Capítulo 1: una decisión difícil

**NUESTRO DESTINO**

_**hola a todos este es mi primer fanfict, espero que les guste la historia.**_

_**Solo lo hago para entretener, sin fines de lucro.**_

_**Los personajes, ni la historia de Ranma 1/2 me pertenecen, sino de la gran Rumiko Takahashi solo los tome prestados para contar esta historia**_.

-aaaaa- comentario

-AAAA- grito

-_aaaaa—_ cuando piensa

**Capítulo 1: una decisión difícil.**

El sol sale tímidamente sobre Nerima, la neblina poco a poco se va disipando en ese instante unos pasos apresurados pero coordinados se escucha entre la neblina que poco a poco va descubriendo quien es la persona que corre por las calles de Nerima, no es nada más ni nada menos que nuestra querida Akane que como todas las mañanas sale correr para seguir manteniéndose en forma puesto que entrenar en el dojo se le ha dificultado mucho, bueno esa dificultad tiene nombre y apellido "Ranma Saotome" ya que el chico de las trenzas se la pasa todo el tiempo practicando para ser cada día el más fuerte, mientras Akane seguía corriendo llego a una plaza donde se detuvo a tomar un poco de aire puesto que venía corriendo ya buen tiempo y en ese entonces…

-AKANE MI AMOR!- Pronuncio Kuno dándole un gran susto a Akane. –haz venido a acompañarme en mis ejercicios matutinos mi querida Akane? Le decía mientras la abrazaba muy fuerte y descaradamente -que afortunado soy-

-DEJAME EN PAZ!- Grito Akane dándole un fuerte golpe que lo mando a volar muy lejos.

-Uyyy como lo odio! Exclamo Akane mientras corría en dirección a su casa ya que se había dado cuenta que era momento de regresar.

Mientras tanto en el dojo Tendo, Ranma aún se encontraba durmiendo pues se había quedado hasta muy entrada la noche practicando su nueva técnica de combate que el mismo creo, en ese instante Akane llega a casa, Kasumi con una linda sonrisa la recibe mientras barría la entrada de la casa.

-Bienvenida querida Akane serias tan amable por favor de despertar a Ranma y a tío Genma para desayunar- le dijo con ese tono dulce que se le caracteriza.

-Si enseguida voy. Contesto Akane mientras se dirigía a la habitación, llamo 3 veces pues no quería deslizar la puerta y encontrarse con algo que no quisiera ver así que al ver que nadie respondía deslizo despacio la puerta encontrando aun durmiendo al tío Genma convertido en panda y a Ranma aun profundamente dormido, los volvió a despertar 2 veces y nada, Akane enfurecida se decía así misma

–_Que perezosos que son- _mientras se dirigía a baño a traer agua

-_ pero ya verán con esto se despertaran rápido—_mientras cargaba un balde con agua fría

Ya en la habitación le tiro todo el agua a Ranma y con un media sonrisa se decía

–_toma esto por quedarte dormido—_en ese instante Ranma se transformó en la chica pelirroja y al haber sido despertado tan bruscamente se percató que Akane le había arrojado agua fría, este se enfureció por tal acción gritándole…

-OYE QUE TE PASA ESA NO ES FORMA DE DESPERTAR A LAS PERSONAS Y ADEMAS ME TIRAS AGUA FRIA ACASO QUIERES QUE ME RESFRIE- Akane no le prestó atención a los gritos de Ranma, se dio media vuelta y se dirigió al comedor para desayunar.

Ranma por su parte enfurecido y más aún porque Akane le dio la espalda mientras él le recriminaba por su accionar

-_ya verás Akane esto no se va a quedara así—_se dijo a si mismo mientras se dirigía a la cocina por agua caliente.

Ya en el comedor todos estaban desayunando pero había un silencio incomodo, Ranma por su parte comía rápido para después seguir con su entrenamiento y perfeccionar su técnica, el silencio fue interrumpido por Soun Tendo

-que tal durmieron anoche?- pregunto mientras seguía digiriendo sus alimentos

-muy bien- contestaron las 3 hijas de Soun

-espectacular- se podía leer del cartel que mostro el panda

-qué bueno- dijo Soun pero se percató que Ranma no había dicho nada así que se dirigió a el

-Ranma tienes alguna idea de que fueron esos ruidos extraños anoche?- mientras todos miraban sorprendidos expectantes a la respuesta de Ranma

-no escuche nada pero estuve hasta muy tarde practicando mi nueva técnica de combate luego me fui a dormir hasta que fui despertado por una chica poco atractiva y poco femenina- con esas palabras Akane se puso muy furiosa

-QUE DIJISTE!- grito Akane

-nada solo bromeaba jejeje – en ese instante recibió terrible golpe por parte de Akane

-te lo tienes bien merecido- mientras todos observaban dicha escena pues ya era cotidiano esas peleas que incluso se hizo más frecuente desde hace casi un año, después de la boda fallida

-OYE TE DIJE QUE ESTABA BROMEANDO ADEMAS TU FUISTE QUIEN ME HECHO AGUA MIENTRAS DORMIA- replicaba Ranma

-ES PORQUE NO HACIAS CASO CUANDO TE FUI A DESPERTAR-grito Akane

-ACASO NO ACABAS DE ESCUCHAR QUE ME FUI A DORMIR MUY TARDE-contesto el

-YO QUE IBA A SABER, NO ANDO VIGILANDO QUE ES LO QUE HACES O NO-respondió furiosa

-_ay estos 2 hasta cuando seguirán peleando—_se decía Nabiki mientras se tomaba la cara

-_siempre es lo mismo con estos 2_- pensaba Soun mientras tomaba su desayuno

-Akane por favor ya no pelees más – dijo Kazumi con esa vos suave

-mejor termina tu desayuno para que ayudes con las compras-dándole una sonrisa

Al escuchar la voz de su hermana se tranquilizó –si hermana ahora termino- afirmo Akane

En ese instante al ver distraído a Ranma el panda le robo un bocado rápidamente pero él se percató de aquella acción y desato su furia con su padre persiguiéndole y reclamándole del porque le había robado.

-OYE DEVUÉLVEME ESO-gritaba Ranma mientras perseguía a su padre

-_ahora estos sino es uno son los otros_- se decía Nabiki.

-YA BASTAAAAAAA- grito Akane asustando y dejando a todos sorprendidos

-TODOS LOS DIAS LO MISMO CON USTEDES ACASO NO PUEDEN COMER EN PAZ, TÍO GENMA ESTA MUY MAL DE SU PARTE QUITAR LA COMIDA DE LOS DEMAS SI TANTA HAMBRE TIENE POR QUE NO SE REPITE AUN HAY MUCHA COMIDA Y TU RANMA YA DEJA DE ESTAR PELEANDO CON TU PADRE SE COMPORTAN COMO UNOS NIÑOS-

Ranma y su padre quedaron estupefactos por la reacción de Akane y era cierto todos los días Ranma perseguía a su padre porque él le quitaba su comida.

-Akane hija por favor cálmate esa no es forma de hablarle a una persona mayor- haciéndose referencia a Genma Saotome

-perdón papá es que todos los días es lo mismo ya uno no puede comer tranquilo con ellos 2 al lado- contesto Akane avergonzada

-no te preocupes hija hablare con ellos para que se tranquilicen-

-a mí me da lo mismo- dijo Nabiki –ya estoy acostumbrada verlos pelear, no sé por qué te haces mala sangre Akane además desde que llegaron siempre fueron así- indico ella

-es que ya me cansaron- contesto Akane

-lo que pasa es que estas enojada con Ranma y cualquier cosa te hace enojar deberías tranquilizarte un poco hermanita- dijo Nabiki

-si Akane ya no pelees con Ranma por favor –se sumó a la conversación Kazumi –comprende que se acostó muy tarde y debe estar cansado, será mejor que hagan las pases además quien le quito la comida fue su padre y tu fuiste a echarle agua fría-

-no pienso disculparme con él además fue muy grosero conmigo-replico Akane –ya termine de comer Kazumi será mejor que salgamos rápido además quiero hablar contigo-

-claro hermanita-sonrió Kazumi

Akane y Kazumi salieron de compras, Nabiki se fue a su habitación a realizar unos informes de su trabajo, Ranma ya más tranquilo se fue al dojo a seguir perfeccionando su técnica de combate y de paso a tranquilizar su mente, Soun y Genma se quedaron a jugar una partida de shogui como siempre.

Ranma estaba ya 2 horas practicando pero algo le inquietaba y lo desconcentraba de su entrenamiento puesto que noto muy raro la actitud de Akane

-_no se por qué se enoja tanto… si desde que llegamos siempre fue así se que no deberíamos comportarnos de esa manera sobre todo en casa ajena pero mi papá siempre me anda sacando de mis casillas será mejor que cuando vuelva le pida disculpas por lo sucedido como odio pelearme con Akane—_pensó mientras se afligía por lo sucedido temprano

-será mejor que siga practicando- dijo Ranma y así fue durante una hora estuvo practicando lanzando fuertes patadas al aire mientras saltaba y fuertes golpes al aire coordinando cada uno de sus movimientos cuando de repente se percató de una presencia a su espalda así que de un salto se puso frente a aquella presencia en posición de ataque pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver de quien se trataba

–Akane que susto me diste, por favor no vuelvas hacer eso sobre todo cuando estoy entrenado-

Akane estuvo observando a Ranma hace unos minutos desde la puerta del dojo viendo como entrenaba su prometido

-Ranma por favor puedes ir al comedor que quiero hablar con todos de algo importante-rompiendo el silencio que se había suscitado entre ellos

-no te tardes por favor-

Se dio la vuelta para ir a avisarles a todos que debían reunirse en el comedor y en ese instante Ranma le agarro de la mano sorpresivamente

-Akane espera por favor no te vayas antes que nada quiero disculparme por lo sucedido esta mañana no debimos actuar de esa manera sobre todo a la hora de comer se que es de mala educación comportarse así en casa ajena y además quiero pedirte perdón por las cosas feas que te dije como tu sabrás mi padre no fue un buen ejemplo en educación y buenos modales pero al menos me doy cuenta de cuando he hecho algo mal se que no escusa lo de mi padre pero…- a Akane le broto una lagrima que rodo por sus mejillas

–_esto será más difícil de lo que imagine_—se dijo a si misma –no te preocupes Ranma por favor no te tardes-dijo ella, salió corriendo en dirección a la casa para avisarle al resto de la reunión que se iba a suscitar

-Akane- susurro Ranma presintiendo que algo iba a ocurrir

Ya todos se encontraban en el comedor , desconcertados, Akane había convocado a toda la familia incluyendo a Ranma y a su padre porque tenía que comunicarles algo, todos guardaron silencio cuando Akane entro al comedor, se sentó al lado de su padre y por unos minutos todos estuvieron en silencio hasta que

-Akane hija cual es el motivo por el cual nos has pedido que reunamos todos?- pregunto Soun

-yo… yo…quiero… comunicarles algo muy importante- dijo nerviosa

-_no pensé que sería tan difícil sobre todo después de lo último que dijo Ranma, fue tan sincero que… no siempre él es así le debe haber costado mucho decir eso_—

-bueno hija cual es esa cosa tan importante que nos tienes que decir- dijo Soun sacando a Akane de ese profundo pensamiento.

-bueno he estado pensando muchos estos últimos días… no ha sido fácil para mi así que he llegado a la conclusión de… terminar con este compromiso…

Continuara…

_**¿Cómo tomara Ranma la desicion de Akane?**_

_**¿Qué pasara con el dojo Tendo?**_

**_Espero que les haya sido de su agrado esta primer capitulo, si quieres puedes dejarme algun comentario, critica(constructiva) o sugerencia, se los agradeceria muchisimo._**

**_Gracias por tu tiempo._**


	2. Capitulo 2: Un reto a vencer

_**Aqui les va el segundo capitulo espero no haberlos hecho esperar mucho **_

_**Los personajes, ni la historia de Ranma 1/2 me pertenecen, sino de la gran Rumiko Takahashi solo los tome prestados para contar esta historia**_.

_**Gracias Elena 79 y bry por sus comentarios espero no decepcionarlos al igual que tambien espero que les guste este capitulo **_

Capitulo 2: Un reto a vencer

**-aaaaa- comentario**

**-AAAA- grito**

**-**_**aaaaa—**_** cuando piensa**

Han pasado 2 días desde que Ranma llego a las montañas para poder entrenar y despejar su caótica mente puesto que la noticia que dio Akane a todos lo dejo muy aturdido nunca se imaginó que esta vez… era enserio.

-Rayos si las cosas siguen así no podre perfeccionar mi técnica- decía furioso Ranma mientras apretaba fuerte mente sus puños.

_-¿Por qué Akane, porque ahora?—_se decía así mismo

Flash back

-Akane hija cual es el motivo por el cual nos has pedido que reunamos todos?-pregunto Soun

-yo… yo…quiero… comunicarles algo muy importante- dijo nerviosa

-_no pensé que sería tan difícil sobre todo después de lo último que dijo Ranma, fue tan sincero que… no siempre él es así le debe haber costado mucho decir eso_—

-bueno hija cual es esa cosa tan importante que nos tienes que decir- dijo Soun sacando a Akane de ese profundo pensamiento.

-bueno he estado pensando muchos estos últimos días… no ha sido fácil para mi así que he llegado a la conclusión de… terminar con este compromiso…

-QUEEEE!- exclamaron todos al oír tal noticia

-pero hija que cosas dices como es que cancelas el compromiso- atino a decir Soun mientras le salían las lágrimas

-si padre ya esta decidido- respondió Akane

-Ranma no te quedes callado haz algo para evitar esto-dijo Genma Saotome dirigiéndose a su hijo.

Ranma con un tono serio mientras se mantenía sentado cruzados de brazos respondió –si ella así lo decidió no tengo nada que decir-

-pero hijo como es posible que tomes esto tan a la ligera acaso no sientes nada por Akane-le decía mientras le agarraba del cuello

-DEJAME EN PAZ!- le grito a su padre mientras lo arrojaba al estanque –a ver si así te callas- le decía mientras se ponía de pie dándole la espalda a todos

Soun rápidamente se puso enfrente de Ranma impidiéndole que se marchara

-no huyas Ranma, tienes que solucionar esto… pídele perdón por lo que sea que le hayas hecho, esto no tiene que quedar así- replico Soun

-por favor déjenme en paz, no estoy huyendo si ella quiere anular el compromiso que así sea- volteo su mirada hacia donde estaba Akane -pero antes tiene que decirme, ¿cuál es el motivo?- pregunto Ranma dándole una mirada fría a Akane que sentía que con esa mirada era asesinada,

Akane respiro hondo tratando de disimular su nerviosismo –ya estoy cansada de estar discutiendo todo el tiempo, ya no pienso seguir viviendo así- respondió Akane

-eso no es un motivo para terminar el compromiso –le respondió Ranma –sé que soy algo lento en algunas cosas pero no estúpido, así que dime ¡cual es la verdadera razón!- exclamo Ranma

_-rayos pensé que con eso bastaría_- se dijo así misma Akane

-Esa es la verdad- respondió ella con un tono más serio dirigiendo su mirada hacia otro lado

-OYE NO ME TOMES EL PELO- replico Ranma furioso –déjate de boberías y dime la verdad-

-ESTA BIEN- respondió Akane mientras sus manos golpeaban la mesa –la verdadera razón por la cual estoy rompiendo el compromiso es porque…- respiro hondo y se armó de valor -…ESTOY ENAMORADA DE RYOGA!- respondió Akane –esa es la verdadera razón-

Todos se quedaron atónitos ante la confesión de Akane hasta el mismo Ranma no podía creer lo que escuchaba pero una parte de él le decía que quizás era verdad

-Akane pero que cosas dices- le decía Kazumi

-_ese maldito cerdo me las va a pagar—_se decía Ranma furioso mientras apretaba sus puños, se dio media vuelta –si esa es la razón por la cual rompes nuestro compromiso… lo acepto- dijo con el dolor de su corazón - pero lo que si no aceptare es…- con un tono más serio –QUE ESE CANALLA SE SALGA CON LA SULLAAA- grito mientas lanzaba un golpe a la pared agrietándola

-Ranma por favor no le hagas nada a Ryoga- suplico Akane –el aún no sabe nada- corrió desesperada hacia Ranma temiendo que el hiciera algo que después se arrepentiría

-te lo ruego por favor- suplicaba mientras le salía las lágrimas

Ranma la aparto de su lado avanzo unos pasos y con un tono serio –adiós Akane- dijo mientras una lagrima rodaba por sus mejillas, no dejando que alguien lo viera, en ese instante salió corriendo del dojo

-RANMAAAAAAA…!- fue lo último que escucho Ranma mientras saltaba por los techos

Fin flash back

-AKANEEE EREEES UNAA TONTAAAA!- grito Ranma mientras el sonido de sus palabras resonaban por toda la montaña provocando que las aves salieran despavoridas

-será mejor que deje de pensar en tonterías y empiece a entrenar- dijo Ranma mientras se preparaba para seguir con su entrenamiento

En ese momento en el dojo Tendo…

-Ni hao!- saludo Shampoo a Kazumi que se encontraba barriendo afuera del dojo

-buen día shampoo- contesto Kazumi –que te trae por aquí?- pregunto –hace mucho que no venias-

-es verdad, yo estar muy ocupada- contesto shampoo

-si has venido a ver a Ranma, déjame decirte que no está- interrumpió con esas palabra Nabiki

-si quieres saber dónde está, te costara 1000 yen-

-ser muy codiciosa Tendo Nabiki- contesto shampoo –seguramente debe estar entrenando en las montañas-

Nabiki al ver frustrado sus negocio hizo una contraoferta –está bien si se fue a las montañas pero si quieres saber por qué fue… te va a costar-

-Nabiki- interrumpió Kazumi con un tono serio –esas son cosas privadas-

-hay hermanita sabes muy bien que necesitamos el dinero- respondió Nabiki

-pero seguramente Ranma quedrá estar solo después de lo que paso- añadió Kazumi

-que pasarle a mi Airén – interrumpió shampoo

-son 2000 yen si quieres saber- le contesto Nabiki

-ser aún más codiciosa Tendo Nabiki-dijo shampoo -solo tengo 1500, aceptas?-

-bueno, solo por esta vez- contesto Nabiki

Han pasado 2 horas desde que Ranma se puso a entrenar, el sol del medio día ya era sofocante pero aun así nuestro amigo se movía con tal agilidad que era muy difícil seguirle el ritmo, lanzaba golpes y patadas al aire y cada vez que se encontraba frente a un árbol le aplicaba su nueva técnica taigaburando (la marca del tigre), veía con gran satisfacción que había progresado mucho pero aun así sentía que debía entrenar más, en ese instante sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta cuando se percató que los arbustos se movían… cuando de repente

-Ni hao Ranma!- se escuchó decir a la amazona china cuando salió de entre los arbustos

-Q… Q…Que haces aquí Shampoo- con un tono de sorpresa dijo Ranma mientas la amazona se colgaba de su cuello

-yo venir a cuidar a Airén y a fijar boda- respondió Shampoo –tú ya no estar comprometido con chica violenta-

-no sé de qué estás hablando shampoo- respondió Ranma mientras trataba de quitarse de encima a la amazona

-yo enterarme de todo, sé que chica violenta te dejo- lo dijo con un tono serio mientras que Ranma sentía un golpe en el corazón por aquellas palabras –así que tú y yo casarnos pronto-

En ese entonces unas espátulas hicieron que ellos dos se separaran de un salto posteriormente se escuchó una voz femenina que provenía de las alturas de los arboles

-RANMA QUE HACES CON SHAMPOO!- dijo Ukyo con un tono eufórico mientras saltaba de aquel árbol, poniéndose enfrente de los dos -yo soy tu prometida, ¿acaso ya te olvidaste Ranma?- exclamo –sé que Akane termino con su compromiso así ya no hay impedimento para que nos casemos-

-sobre mi cadáver- exclamo shampoo –Ranma ser mío-

-ni lo sueñes yo estoy comprometida con Ranma desde que éranos unos niños así que no te entrometas!- exclamo Ukyo mientras se lanzaba a atacar con su espátula gigante a Shampoo que esquivo con gran facilidad, Ranma observaba la pelea con un gran fastidio puesto que ambas chicas habían interrumpido la poca concentración que tenía

-_esa Nabiki me las a pagar seguramente fue ella quien conto todo… encima hace dinero a costas de uno_… _tendre que pedirle el 50% de sus ganancias_ —se decía Ranma, cuando un fuerte ruido interrumpió sus pensamientos, algunos árboles cercanos empezaron a caerse cuando de repente uno de los tronco caídos se dirigió hacia él y de un salto logro esquivarlo

-RANMA SAOTOME… PREPARATE A MORIR…!- se escuchó una voz gruesa entre los arboles caídos

-he venido a vengar el honor de mi familia así que prepárate por que hoy será tu fin-

-QUIEN ERES? Exclamo Ranma con un tono serio mientras buscaba con la mirada al dueño de esa voz

En ese instante una figura emergió de entre los arbustos, un hombre de test morena de gran musculatura y cabeza rapada, su vestimenta de color rojo con un dragón negro bordado a la espalda miraba a Ranma con furia

-quién eres?- volvió a preguntar Ranma sin bajar la guardia puesto que aquel hombre venia dispuesto a todo con tal de derrotarlo, aquel hombre desconocido observaba el terreno, lugar donde se desarrollaría el combate

_-perfecto este lugar será la tumba de ese desgraciado—_se dijo así mismo aquel hombre desconocido -este lugar será tu tumba Ranma Saotome- exclamo

-por qué no me dices de una buena vez quien eres?- volviendo a preguntar con fastidio

-acaso eso importa… aunque pensándolo bien así sabrás el nombre de la persona que te mandó al otro mundo- contesto irónicamente –lamento ser descortés soy Kasubake no Jiro-

-jaa no se quien seas pero déjame decirte algo… nadie a podido derrotarme y tu no serás la excepción- refuto Ranma

-insolente por tu culpa mi familia a caído en desgracia desde que derrotaste a mi Ani chan _(hermano mayor),_ así que te hare pagar por todo lo que… NOS HICISSSTTTEEEEEEE!- contesto en un tono eufórico Jiro mientras apretaba sus puños

-quien es tu hermano?- pregunto Ranma

-mi Ani chan es conocido como el destructor de dojos y tu fuiste quien lo humillo, así que lo pagaras muy caroooo- amenazo Jiro lanzándose rápidamente sobre Ranma dándole un fuerte golpe en la cara que lo lanzo lejos –que pasa, acaso soy muy rápido para ti- dijo en forma burlona mientras Ranma se reponía de aquel golpe.

A Ranma le tomo por sorpresa aquella noticia de quien es el hermano mayor de Jiro puesto que se acordaba muy bien de aquel retador que fue por el tablero del dojo Tendo(referencia capitulo 28 de la serie)

-eres bueno lo admito pero esta vez ya no me tomaras por sorpresa… acabaré contigo rápidamente porque no quiero perder mas mi tiempooo…uuuhhh…- Ranma fue interrumpido por un golpe en el estomago que le propino Jiro y mientras se retorcía recibió un rodillazo en el rostro haciendo sangrar los labios pero antes de caer al suelo fue sujetado del cabello recibiendo reiterados golpes en el rostro, Shampoo y Ukyo estaban estupefactas al ver la brutalidad del retador, el horror se dibujaban en sus rostros, las palabras no salían de sus labios inmóviles ante tal escena cuando de repente Ranma salió volando impactándose sobre un árbol quedando inmóvil sombre algunas ramas

-RANMAAAAAAAA…- gritaron las prometidas rompiendo el silencio al ver a su amado tendido sobre aquel suelo rocoso, cubierto por algunas ramas de los arboles caídos y sin poder moverse, mientras corrían a su encuentro

Continuara…

**_¿que va a pasar con ranma, realmente perdio el duelo? descubrelo en el siguiente capitulo_**

**_Espero que les haya sido de su agrado, si quieres puedes dejarme algun comentario, critica(constructiva) o sugerencia se los agradeceria mucho._**

**_Gracias por tu tiempo._**


	3. capitulo 3: ¿el elegido?

Tercer capítulo: ¿el elegido?

_Aquí les va el capítulo 3 espero que les guste, Ni los personajes, ni la historia de Ranma 1/2 me pertenecen, sino de la gran Rumiko Takahashi solo los tome prestados para contar esta historia, lo hago por diversión y sin fines de lucro._

_Como siempre son bienvenidas las críticas y sugerencias lo cual me ayudan muchísimo a mejorar_

_**Gracias elena79, bry, zagashi y **__**kalpana R Saotome**__** por sus comentarios espero no decepcionarlos con este capitulo **_

_Espero que la disfruten..._

Nodoka que había estado de viaje regresa a la casa de los Tendo, al entrar fue recibida por Kazumi quien se encontraba haciendo sus deberes en la casa.

–Bienvenida tía Nodoka- saludo Kazumi con esa dulce que se le caracteriza -¿Cómo estuvo su viaje?-Preguntó

-Hola Kazumi, la pase muy bien gracias- contesto Nodoka amablemente -¿cómo estás tú y los demás?- Pregunto ella

-La verdad han pasado muchas cosas, pase al comedor que llamare a mi papá y a tío Genma para que le explique lo sucedido- respondió Kazumi un poco cabizbaja, Nodoka se sorprendió ante tal respuesta, no imaginaba que cosas habían sucedido en su ausencia.

Ya en el comedor Soun y Genma hablaban con Nodoka de lo que había sucedido con Akane y Ranma, ella aún no salía de su sorpresa que Akane haya decidido romper el compromiso, y tal noticia la hizo desvanecerse, Genma al ver el estado de su esposa se apresuró a sostenerla evitando que se lastimara en la caída, la llevo a su habitación para que pueda descansar y reponerse de la noticia recibida.

Mientras tanto en algún lugar de la montaña…

-RANMAAAAAAAA…- gritaron las prometidas rompiendo el silencio al ver a su amado tendido sobre aquel suelo rocoso, cubierto por algunas ramas de los árboles caídos y sin poder moverse, mientras corrían a su encuentro…

Ranma se incorporó con un poco de dificultad dejando sorprendido a Jiro puesto que aquellos golpes recibidos no le causaron gran daño, tanto Shampoo como Ukyo se acercaron a Ranma para ver si tenía graves heridas pero quedaron aliviadas al ver que se encontraba bien.

_-Al parecer este sujeto es muy resistente—_se decía Jiro a si mismo aun sin salir de su asombro mientras apretaba los dientes, Ranma logro ponerse de pie y dibujo en su cara una media sonrisa.

-Debo admitir nuevamente que eres bueno- dijo Ranma alagando a su retador – pero déjame decirte algo… tú serás derrotado- dijo.

-jajajajaja… al parecer aquel golpe que recibiste te afecto el cerebro niño arrogante…- contesto Jiro burlándose de las palabras de Ranma –ahora acabare contigo de una vez… PARA QUE NO SUFRAS MAS DE DELIRIOS!- con esas palabras Jiro se lanzó hacia Ranma para atacarlo, en ese entonces Ranma opto una postura de combate logrando que su oponente quedara perplejo.

-Pe… pe… pero que postura es esa… parece… la postura de… ¡un fantasma!- dijo Jiro sorprendido quien se había quedado inmóvil al ver a Ranma en esa posición de batalla.

-Esta es una técnica especial de la escuela Saotome… el Umisen-ken- dijo Ranma tratando de explicar aquella postura –VAMOS ATACAME… SI PUEDES- reto a su oponente quien volvió en sí, Jiro se lanzó a toda velocidad y justo en el momento de conectar el golpe Ranma desaparece.

-Qué?- se preguntó Jiro sin entender lo que acababa de pasar, que su rival había desaparecido justo segundos antes de ser golpeado –¿DONDE ESTAS CANALLA?- pregunto a los gritos mientras trataba de buscar la ubicación de su oponente, cuando en eso sintió como su cuerpo empezaba a quemarle, al mirarse noto con gran sorpresa su ropa rasgada y múltiples moretones en su pecho

-pe… pe… pero… ¿Q... Q… Que me paso?, ¿Qué es todo esto?- trataba de buscar la respuesta a esas preguntas pero había recibido tantos golpes que empezó a escupir sangre, al notar eso –canalla como te atreves- decía Jiro jadeante mientras trataba de reincorporarse.

-te dije que serias derrotado- decía Ranma quien se encontraba a unos pocos metros mientras cruzaba los brazos –será mejor que te rindas-

Aquellas palabras hicieron que Jiro se enfureciera -¡JAMAS ME RENDIRE!- gritaba mientras se lanzaba a atacar, nuevamente su oponente volvió a desaparecer pero esta vez a Jiro ya no lo atacarían por sorpresa así que empezó a girar con los brazos extendidos.

–EL REMOLINO INFERNAL-dijo Jiro provocando un gran remolino atrayendo todo a su alrededor y a medida que se acercaban salían despedidas violentamente debido a los puños de Jiro, tal era la fuerza del remolino que Ranma también fue atraído hacia él, tanto Ukyo y Shampoo lograron sujetarse de un árbol logrando protegerse de aquella técnica, justo antes de impactar con el remolino Ranma logro a duras penas juntar sus manos y apuntando hacia el suelo

–¡EL TIGRE VOLADOR!- logro decir Ranma, de sus manos salió una bola de energía que impacto con el suelo rocoso logrando así salir despedido por los aires posicionándose justo encima de Jiro y nuevamente –¡EL TIGRE VOLADOR!- aquella bola de energía impacto de lleno sobre Jiro tumbándolo al suelo.

-¡_esta lo vez lo derrote!—_se dijo así mismo Ranma confiado de haber derrotado a su oponente. Las 2 prometidas saltaban de alegría al ver a Ranma de pie y a su oponente sin moverse en el suelo, en ese instante todos quedaron atónitos de como Jiro se ponía de pie como si no le hubiese pasado nada

-realmente eres muy resistente Jiro- dijo Ranma seriamente, no pensó que se levantaría tan pronto y como si nada.

-¡NO ME SUBESTIMES!- grito Jiro mientras encendía su aura de batalla, alrededor de su cuerpo una luz verde empezó a cubrirlo, Ranma hizo lo mismo pero a diferencia de Jiro su color era rojo.

-_tendré que usar mi nueva técnica, espero que funcione—_se dijo Ranma mientras se preparaba a atacar.

En el dojo Tendo, Nodoka recobraba el conocimiento puesto que aquella noticia recibida por parte de Soun Tendo le había afectado, salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la cocina para su sorpresa se encontró con Kazumi quien ordenaba las cosas que acaba de comprar.

-¿se siente mejor tía Nodoka?- pregunto Kazumi con tono de preocupación

-si hija- contesto ella –ya no te angusties por favor, estoy mejor- le dijo a Kazumi para que ya no preocupara por su estado.

-Kazumi por favor…- se dirigió Nodoka a Kazumi con una mirada de tristeza –cuéntame que es lo que en realidad paso entre Akane y Ranma-dijo esperando una explicación para poder entender lo sucedido.

-tía yo… -Kazumi tenía ganas de contarle la sucedido para ya no verla sufrir –se lo prometí a Akane que no se lo diría a nadie- termino diciendo eso mientras ella también la veía con tristeza

-puedes confiar en mi hija- le dijo poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro de Kazumi -yo solo quiero ayudar a mi hijo a que habrá su corazón, desde que su padre lo aparto de mi lado no he podido educarlo y encaminarlo, sé que su padre lo entreno y lo hizo un buen hombre pero le faltó el amor de su madre, quiero que sea feliz, yo sé que el ama a Akane solo que es muy orgulloso para admitir sus sentimientos, lo veo en su mirada tiene temor a demostrar lo que siente y ser rechazado, piensa que demostrar sus sentimientos es mostrar debilidad, por eso quiero ayudarle a cambiar su forma de pensar, a que habrá su corazón y que le diga a Akane cuanto la ama-

-tía…- atino a decir puesto que aquellas palabras le había llegado a su corazón, le dolía ver el estado de Nodoka, una madre sufriendo por el bienestar por su hijo

-tía Nodoka…-dijo Kazumi –solo le diré que Akane quiere estar con un hombre que la ame y no que este con ella por el honor-

Nodoka comprendió aquella respuesta, sabía que es lo que tenía que hacer con respecto a su hijo, estaba por salir de la cocina pero había notado algo desde que había llegado…

-Kazumi hija, ¿Dónde están Akane y Ranma?- pregunto ella al haberse percatado de sus ausencias

Mientras terminaba de acomodar sus cosas –Akane decidió tomarse 3 semanas de vacaciones y viajar por todo Japón para poder aclarar su mente y Ranma se fue a las montañas a entrenar, necesitaba estar solo- respondió Kazumi –aunque dudo que este solo-

-¿a que te refieres que no está solo?- pregunto Nodoka extrañada por ese último comentario

-es que Shampoo y Ukyo vinieron a ver a Ranma y se enteraron de lo sucedido así que me imagino que deben estar con Ranma ahora- explico Kazumi

-hay esas niñas no dejaran tranquilo a mi hijo, ojala se encuentre bien y regrese a casa pronto- dijo muy preocupada por la situación de su hijo

Kazumi al ver la preocupación de Nodoka dejo a un lado sus quehaceres, se acercó hacia donde estaba ella -Ranma dejo dicho que regresaba un día antes que Akane pues ella dejo una nota diciendo que se iba de viaje, a todos les sorprendió mucho, mi padre intento convencer a Ranma que fuera por ella pero lo convencimos que era lo mejor que ambos estuviesen solos, que ese viaje les ayudaría a aclarar sus mentes- dijo intentando calmar la angustia que sentía Nodoka –además han pasado 3 días desde que se fueron- concluyo.

-serán muchos días largos, será mejor que tome un descanso tuve un viaje largo y recibí una mala noticia creo que es mucho por hoy- dijo Nodoka mientras salía de la cocina para dirigirse a su habitación.

Ambos luchadores se lanzaron al ataque, cada uno utilizo su técnica especial, ambos cruzaron golpes

-¡EL PUÑO DESTRUCTOR!-

-¡TAIGABURANDO (la marca del tigre)!-

Se escuchó antes de chocar ambos oponentes, Ranma aterrizo primero de pie pero se tambaleo y cayo de rodillas sobre el suelo, el golpe recibido había sido muy duro, con sus 2 manos apoyados sobre el piso intentaba sostenerse mientras tanto Jiro que también había aterrizado bien volteo para observar a Ranma y al verlo en ese estado solo atino a reírse

-jajajaja… ¡te he derrotado!- decía con júbilo pero una voz los saco de su estado

-el de…rro…tado eres tu… solo que… aun no te has da…do… cuenta…- dijo Ranma con dificultad, en ese entonces Jiro sintió como su pecho ardía mucho más que hace un momento entonces se percató de 3 marcas en su pecho, 3 largas líneas atravesaba su pecho, su camisa estaba totalmente rasgada y fue entonces que Jiro blanqueo los ojos cayendo pesadamente sobre el suelo rocoso quedando inconsciente.

Ranma por su parte al ver que había derrotado a su oponente también cayo inconsciente, las 2 prometidas corrieron rápidamente a auxiliarlo, lo levantaron cuidadosamente y lo llevaron a su tienda de campaña para que tome un descanso después de cerciorarse que estuviese bien, ambas chicas lo dejaron descansando puesto que se lo merecía después de la dura batalla que tuvo, al salir las 2 chicas de la tienda de campaña notaron que Jiro aún seguía inconsciente solo atinaron a recostarlo debajo de una árbol puesto que a pesar de que quería matar a Ranma es un ser humano y no merecía estar a la intemperie.

Ambos guerreros estuvieron durmiendo por un día recibiendo los cuidados de ambas chicas, hasta que Jiro recobro el conocimiento, noto que estaba debajo de un árbol cubierto con una manta y con una fogata ya apagada cerca suyo, logro divisar una tienda de campaña así que se acercó para saber quién se encontraba ahí, ya tenía una idea de quien podría estar ahí

-¡SAOTOME DESPIERTA CANALLAAA…!- dio un grito sobresaltando primero a los prometidas de Ranma que estaban cuidándolo, ambas chicas salieron tras escuchar aquella voz y se pusieron en posición de batalla para defender al aun débil Ranma Saotome.

En ese entonces Ranma había despertado y se percató de la situación así que salió lo más rápido posible pero aún seguía adolorido por los golpes recibido en la última batalla

-solo he venido a aceptar mi derrota con honor- dijo Jiro rompiendo el silencio –eres un oponente muy fuerte y hábil, ahora entiendo porque mi hermano fue derrotado, ha sido un honor pelear contigo Ranma Saotome- dicho eso se dio media vuelta y empezó a alejarse –seguiré entrenando duro puesto que quiero la revancha y te aseguro que para la próxima te derrotare- concluyo Jiro mientras se alejaba más de su oponente

-YO TAMBIEN SEGUIRE ENTRENANDO- atino a decir Ranma –TE ESTARE ESPERANDO PARA LA RAVANCHA….- concluyo mientras se despedía de su oponente

Ya en el otro lado de la montaña Jiro seguía su camino, nuevamente su familia había sido derrotada pero esta vez comprendió que ha sido honorable tal derrota.

-_ese último golpe que me dio fue increíble sino hubiese sido por su aura de batalla no me hubiese causado tanto daño pero lo que si no entiendo es como hizo para cambiar su aura al principio era de color rojo pero cambio a color blanco además justo cuando salto a atacarme su brazo parecía a la de un tigre pero al cambiar de aura su brazo cambio a…. LA DE UN DRAGON—_exclamo en su interior deteniéndose bruscamente –_será posible que él sea… - _se decía incrédulo mientras sus ojos estabaestaban sobresaltados ante lo que estaba pensando _-…¡el será una de las personas elegidas que hará renacer al dios Dragón?—_

-¡ES IMPOSIBLE!—de un grito hizo que todas las aves salgan despavoridas de sus nidos mientras su voz hacía eco por toda la montaña –será mejor que informe esto al comandante- dijo mientras salía corriendo en dirección desconocida

Han pasado 20 días desde que Ranma salió a entrenar a las montañas así que decidió que era momento de regresar puesto que al otro día Akane regresaba de su viaje, ya en casa de los Tendo Ranma entro sin ser detectado, al entrar a su habitación se pegó un susto enorme al encontrar a su madre sentada con su Katana en la mano

-hijo te he estado esperando pasa por favor quiero hablar contigo- dijo Nodoka mirando seriamente a su hijo

Ranma aún no lograba entender lo que pasaba y mucho menos del porque su madre estaba con su espada en mano así que solo asintió con la cabeza y entro a la habitación sin decir nada, se sentó frente a su madre intentando adivinar lo que estaba pasando, en ese entonces Nodoka desenvaina la espada dejando a Ranma helado ante tal acción pero ella solo lo dejo a una costado dándole un poco de alivio a su hijo, después de estar una hora conversando con su madre decidió ir a tomarse una baño puesto que lo necesitaba ya que había estado mucho tiempo en las montañas, al salir del baño se topó con Nabiki, recordó que por culpa de ella no puedo entrenar y meditar correctamente

-hola cuñadito mejor dicho ex cuñadito- dijo Nabiki en un tono burlón –¿la pasaste bien en las montañas?- pregunto con cinismo

-oye por tu culpa estuve huyendo de esas 2 locas y no pude entrenar bien- dijo Ranma mientras le recriminaba a Nabiki por su accionar

-lo que digas… ahora no tengo tiempo para reproches tengo que salir así que nos vemos- Nabiki salió corriendo puesto que no quería seguir confrontando con Ranma porque si lo seguía haciendo tendría que darle algo del dinero ganado, Ranma se quedó sin decir nada, no quería discutir en este momento así que se dirigió a la cocina por algo de comer, al entrar encontró a Kazumi preparando la cena

-hola Kazumi…-saludo Ranma - ¿cómo estás?! – pregunto

-hola querido Ranma – contesto ella -¿a qué hora volviste?- pregunto ella, antes que Ranma contestara fue interrumpido por Kazumi –estoy preocupada- dijo con ese tono de preocupación

-aun no lo he dicho a nadie pero creo que Akane está perdida-

Ranma no podía creer lo que Kazumi le decía -¿Cómo que está perdida?, ¿desde cuándo?, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que supiste de ella?, ¿Dónde estaba cuando despareció?- Ranma acribillo a Kazumi con tantas preguntas

-bueno ella me mando la última carta cuando estaba en Kumagaya hace 4 días desde ese entonces no he recibido carta alguna, estoy muy preocupada Ranma por favor ve a buscar a mi hermana y tráela a salvo- dijo Kazumi intentando que Ranma olvide lo sucedido con su hermana y vaya a buscarla como siempre lo ha hecho –por favor te lo ruego Ranma- volvió a suplicar, en este entonces Ranma salió a toda prisa a su habitación alisto si maleta de viaje dejando a su madre sorprendida

-¡ya vuelvo mamá! Dijo Ranma –debo ir a buscar a Akane…-

Continuara…..

_**Que le paso a Akane? **_

_**Ranma llegara a tiempo para encontarla?**_

_**Descúbrelo en el siguiente capítulo…**_

_**Espero que les haya sido de su agrado, si quieres puedes dejarme algún comentario, critica (constructiva) o sugerencia se los agradecería mucho.**_

_**Gracias por tu tiempo.**_


End file.
